POSSESSIVE BOYFRIEND
by Nezuneko Makoto
Summary: Yaoi, that all I can said for this story. When Endou newly broke up with his lover Gouenji. He suddenly attacked by his possessive best friend, Kazemaru Ichirouta. He found someone to be love. This is show how will be in Endou's life if he had a "possessive boyfriend". Kazemaru X Endou, a bit Gouenji X Endou. Don't like don't read. BL love. My first yaoi story.


**Kazemaru Ichirouta X Endou Mamoru**

* * *

><p><strong>POSSESSIVE BOYFRIEND<strong>

* * *

><p>BL love rate-M ( I guess )<p>

I am not good in English but please bear with it. It's not I am not trying to improved but I don't really had much time. I only wrote this story cause I am too bored facing my assignments all the time. Suddenly, I came out the idea for writing this story. I only wrote this for short story. I will continue my story about Rika and Gouenji, but it's will take time.

So, if you don't mind. Read it. And enjoyyyy~~ 

* * *

><p>Go away, I hate you!" Endou said. Running away from Gouenji.<p>

" What do you mean? Endou? " asked Gouenji. While catch up with Endou, he grab the other male arms.

" You cheated on me don't you?" Endou replied with his back in front of Gouenji.

" Endou… I …" Gouenji can't made any word cause it's true. The grip of Endou arms loosen up.

" So, it's true? You, you're so idiot! I hate you now, really hate you.." Endou said pushing away Gouenji from him.

"Gouenji stare at his boyfriend disbelieve, Endou get so uncontrollable and really mad at him.

"Baka(idiot)! If you love someone else you should tell me, cause we can end this relationship."Endou said. Gouenji just look at his boyfriend, cannot say any word. " I want someone who always look at me not anyone else! We done here."Endou said and running away.

Gouenji feel ashamed that he cannot said anything to stop Endou. He really did love Endou, and he love someone else, Fubuki. He love for those two and really cannot make up which one he really want to be with. Now, he lost Endou forever. He cried and only mumble " I am sorry Endou, I can't be the real lover for you. I love you." Feeling guilty.

* * *

><p><strong>Endou P.O.V.<strong>

I ran away. I ran as fast as I could. I really can't accept this situation now.

I love him, really love him but how could he do this to me.

I kept running away, I don't care for the people who I clashed by. Suddenly, I crash into someone.

"Ouch, hey where do you looking at?" he said. It's Kazemaru Ichirouta one of my best friend.

I still cried at that moment, I know he surprised looking me like this. " Endou,why you…" he can't finish his sentence, cause I suddenly woke up to run again.

He managed to catch up with me, yeah, he better at running so he can catch up with me. Then, we reached to the place I always do my training at the Steel Tower.

I panting a lot. I stood few meter away from him, cause I don't want him too close from me. I already said it to him to leave me alone. But he refused. He waited until the day totally dark. I already stopped crying , Kazemaru stood up and reached me. He was about to touch me but I stopped him. I said I don't want his sympathy. I started to cried again.

He sighed, he know how stubborn I am. He still here with me, waiting for me. He really good friend of mine thought he ever betrayed me and my friends to gained power. Now, I'm glad he come back to us and becomes stronger than before.

I shoo him away again, thought he already been there for long time to waited for me. I really need a time to be alone.

He was too stubborn, then I try to run away again. I started to run. Then, with a blow of wind he grabbed my hand. Now, I looking at him and he look, scary?

I was stocked-still there.

Normal P.O.V.

Kazemaru : " Why? At least tell me why you're crying?"(looking eye to eye with Endou)

Endou : "I … (managed to tell) Gouenji, he cheated on me. Yesterday, I saw him kissing with Fubuki.(tear started to streaming down his cheeks) (He face palm his face)

Kazemaru : (He surprised a little, he already knew before Endou knew about it, that Gouenji is dating someone else than him. He just afraid to tell Endou cause he knew how much Endou love that foolish guy.) "Endou…"(He wanted to comforted Endou. He already been in love with this male since he first made the decision to entered the Soccer Club)

Endou : "No! Go away." ( he slap Kazemaru hand) "I said it, leave me alone."

Kazemaru : ( He already reached his limit, he cannot be patient anymore. Everyone knew how possessive Kazemaru can be neither Endou) (He turn scary in Endou eye, before Endou can make a step to run. He already pushed the male that slightly shorter than him to the nearby tree.) Chuppp! ( I blinked of eyes he kissed that poor boy)

Endou : (He already stopped crying. Now, he surprised what his best friend doing. He want to pushed that guy, unfortunately he is not easy like catch a soccer ball from entering the goal.) Umm…Kazemaru stt…stop…(he managed to said).(Kazemaru broke the kissed but his hand trapped Endou from running away)

Kazemaru: (He looked to the dark brown eyes of Endou. Who know how long they will stop stare at each other)(He made a move to kissed that boy again.)

Endou : (The boy also don't want to lose, so he stopped that with his hand pushed that other guys face.)

Kazemaru : (He lick Endou hand, it's made that boy squealing and let go of his face.)(He stared to the eyes of that boy again, and made a move his move to that boy again.) (The boy that he wanted to attack seem knew about his move, then his brace himself and slide down. Kazemaru was a bit faster he put one his leg between that boy legs) (He smiled sinister.)

Endou : (He was totally lose now, he already been trapped by his best friend. Then, without warning he already accepted a kissed by his best friend again. He blushed madly) (He pushed that boy, but the other boy won't give up. Endou, perforce let the boy kissing him.) ( He kept that boy play with his lips, he tried to stop him but it useless.)(Endou widen his eyes suddenly gripped Kazemaru shirt on the shoulders)

Kazemaru : (He licked Endou lips to made the boy open his mouth. As expected the other boy don't want to lose so he didn't open his mouth. He now fiercely bite the boy lip, it's bleeding a little. He success to open the boy mouth, then he entered the boy mouth with his tongue and play with it.)

Endou : (He cannot do anything and let the boy play with his mouth. He kept moaning between the kissed) Uhh…Umm…Ahhh…( He felt all of his body had been control by Kazemaru, he kept accepting what the boy did to him. He close his eye hope this will end soon.)

Kazemaru : ( He got carried by the mood, he want more than this. He started his moved to the bottom part of Endou's legs. He used his leg to rub the thing between Endou legs and still not breaking the kissed)

Endou :(He surprised again, by his friend moved. He suddenly felt so lustful, but he against his desire and he started to cried again)

Kazemaru : (He aware about his friend reaction then he broke the kissed and let go Endou.) Endou?(feeling guilty)

Endou : (sobbing…) G..Go away….( He cried between his knee and trembling so hard because he afraid of Kazemaru)

Kazemaru : (He was about to touch the boy)En.. Endou…

Endou : ( He step back ) No! (He screamed, and he look at Kazemaru with bubbly eyes ) ( He got up to run away)

Kazemaru : ( He dashed, managed to catch Endou) ( He hugged the boy to prevent him from running away.)

Endou : No…let go of me..(He cried, and struggling to get loose. He just too scared)

Kazemaru : Endou… Please, don't ran again from me… Please, don't cried again. I'm sorry, for what I done to you.( He said with soft toned, while resting his chin above Endou's shoulder)

Endou : (He felt the breath of the boy, with the voiced toned magically, he stopped struggling and managed to forgive Kazemaru) O..okay.

Kazemaru : (He looked at Endou eyes while leaning closer to him to kiss him again. Endou softly refuses, made him little disappointed. But he won't mind as long he can be with his love and Endou forgive him for what he done. ) Endou… I love you.

Endou : I …. Ummm… Kazemaru…( He blushed as red as tomato and can't made any sentences. And the other male take this opportunity to kissed his forehead)

Kazemaru : Shhhh… I LOVE YOU. (While resting his index finger to Endou lip.) You don't have to answer now, I'll waited for you to give the answer.(Hugged Endou tightly.)

Endou : O-Okay… (blushed)

Kazemaru : It's getting late now, I'll walked you home.

Endou : (He felt that he be treated like a girl, but somehow he like it. He doesn't expected he will found someone who love him so much after being abandoned.) I don't feel like to go home. (He pouting, and look away)

Kazemaru : EH? Umm.. How about you slept over at my house. My parent aren't home they on their honeymoon so it's okay you can stay at my home this night. (He seem to understand why he didn't want to go home, Endou want some alone time now and his mother would probably going mad at him. )

Endou : (He lifted his head.) Can I ? (blushed)

Kazemaru : (Also blushed) Yes, of course.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazemaru house.<strong>

Endou was already took a bathed. He was wearing the clothes that he borrowed from Kazemaru. An orange singlet for the top and white short for the bottom. Kazemaru already called Endou's mother who worried like a mad woman tell his son at his home.

Endou who waited for him patiently already lie down on the single bed.

Kazemaru : I already called your mother, he really worried sick of you…( He look at Endou's back, yeah.. It's really have a curved)( Kazemaru gulped. Don't know why he now think about pervert thinking.)

Endou : Kazemaru, your nose bleeding. ( Kazemaru mind got interrupted by Endou.)

Kazemaru: "_Shit, just what I did I just thinking about?_ (He quickly covered his nose.)

Endou : (He took some tissues at the cabinet) Come here,(patting the other side on the bed.) I know how to stopped it. (He always getting to used it when he was training with the tire or soccer ball when it's hitting his face made his nose bleeding.)

Kazemaru : (He sat besides Endou while being treated.)(Endou chest in front of his face, he is fighting against himself not to doing something pervert to him.) (When Endou treating his nose, he lifted his head to face Endou.)

Endou : There, it's was done.(while looking down at the brown color of Kazemaru eye.)

They both stare at each other.

Kazemaru : (He get closer to Endou's face to give him a kiss, Endou simply putted his finger to Kazemaru lip to give the sign of refused.)(He pouted) Why?

Endou : (He looked deeply into Kazemaru's eyes , and put his two hand to Kazemaru cheeks.) You told me that you'll give me time. Please, Kazemaru . I am still not ready for this. (He hugged Kazemaru).

Kazemaru : (Returned the hug back by his face embed to his love chest) Okay.

Endou : Let's go to sleep, tomorrow will a new day for me and you. Then, it's will be soccer again.(While caressed the other boy face)

Kazemaru : Okay. Be with me while I will embrace you till you sleep.(He laid down, along with Endou in his tight embraced.)

Endou : ( He feel grateful found someone like Kazemaru that love him so much, he feel save and protected. Now he can forget what happen to him before.) OKAY.(He blushed, and returned the hug and go to sleep easily)

Kazemaru : Sleep well, my dear. (He kiss Endou forehead where his head band was on Endou's neck. Then, he gone to sleep as well.)

* * *

><p><strong>2 weeks later…<strong>

They officially a couple. Endou had hard time to endured Kazemaru possessive attitude. It also made all of their friends can't believe, Endou can hold back Kazemaru with his possessive mode. For the first they want to kept their relationship a secret, but they had been caught up when their kissing in the club room with Kogure(P/S from the writer : HE A TROUBLEMAKER AT ALL SO HE WILL NEVER KEEP THIS CASE FROM ALL OF THEIR FRIENDS). Second, Kazemaru kissed Endou in front of their friends when Gouenji begged Endou forgiveness.

So, that how all of their friends knew about this. One week later, Endou mother and Kazemaru mother also knew about this when it's split out from Tachimukai mouth without his intentional.

It made all who had a crush to Endou cried for regret, Hiroto, Kidou, Natsumi, Aki, and it's weird Nagumo also can't accepted this.

* * *

><p><strong>4 years after…<strong>

Endou looking himself through the mirror. He was looking at his neck now fully covered with red mark

Endou : Gzz… How can I covered this up.( While he was touch some of the red marks)Wahhh! Hey…No, Kazemaru!(He screamed cause his suddenly boyfriend lick his neck and hugging him)

Kazemaru : The more you want covered it up, the more I wanted to made this mark. You smell nice.( While smelling Endou neck)By the way, called me Ichirouta, Mamoru.(lick Endou ear leaf.)

Endou : Noooo! You already done it three-time last night! Kyaaahhhh….(struggling)

Kazemaru : (Lift Endou up) Ready for the fourth…

Endou : (Being thrown on the bed with his boyfriend on the top.) I..Ichi..Ichirouta...Mmmmpphh….(being kissed)

Kazemaru : (Play with Endou's mouth) (When he broke the kiss, he face up his boyfriend) Are you ready?

Endou : N..NOOO! AAAHhhhhnnn….(moaning loudly)

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Endou mother and Kazemaru mother listen to outside the door. They were blushing so hard.<p>

Endou' mother : Poor my baby…. (sobbing)

Kazemaru's mother : Enough, Ichirouta. (Blushing)

Endou's father : I suggested they should married as soon as possible.

Kazemaru's father : I agreed. Ichirouta seem can't control himself anymore.

Kazemaru's mother : It's good suggestion. We should managed the wedding for them.

Endou's mother : Okay. We should do it now. I can't stand Mamoru suffering like this anymore.

Endou's father, Kazemaru's mother and Kazemaru's father just sweat drop.

* * *

><p><strong>The end~~~~ <strong>

**Hope you enjoy...**

**I reminding you guys that I love rare pairing like this. Hehehe, so it's done by me finished this story.**

**I am really sure there are many mistakes that I doesn't realized. So, please give me a chance. I am trying really hard to improved and it's will take time. Sorry, for my bad English. Sorry.**

** P/S - I really miss my friend here. **


End file.
